Sometimes Even Angels Need Help
by Serenity772
Summary: Takes place right before and right after the final battle with Xemnas. Will probably be RikuSora later on...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Not all angels like to sing. Just because they're perfect doesn't mean they love to do and are good at everything. Some angels prefer making rain, other angels like to greet new angels, and some like to be guardian angels. While some jobs are very important, being a guardian is a lot more important. Protecting their charge is a huge responsibility. They must be kept strong and their name kept from the list of angels to be greeted at the gate.

Riku was running again. The darkness was slowly creeping toward him. Even in a place so dark, he was able to avoid every obstacle, after all he'd been blindfolded before.

Jump. Turn. Stop. Breathe. Run.

He was getting tired, but he couldn't stop, he still had to find Sora. After the heart shower from Ansem's machine, Riku got his body back. As Riku took off the blindfold he turned to Sora. Finally, he could see Sora again! Just as Riku was going to pull the brunette into a hug, Sora was taken! A giant nobody sprouted from the darkness, grabbed Sora, and took off. Now he, King Mickey and Kairi, and Donald and Goofy had to save him.

"Dang, Ansem must have planned this to buy himself some time," Riku was frustrated. He couldn't find Sora and those shadow heartless wouldn't give up. Riku knew he could beat them, they were pathetic, but there were a lot and Sora was in trouble. He just had to help him!

Finally, Riku gave up trying to run from the shadows and tried something else. He ran forward and jumped inside one of the deserted buildings. He ran through it and hopped out a window on the other side. Then he doubled back, going the way he'd been running from. At the end of the street, he found another path to where he was headed.

During Riku's time in the darkness, he had been to The World That Never Was a few times. One time while he was here he'd found a shack, but hadn't been able to open it, even with the keyblade. It was the only place left to look.

When Riku reached the shack he began to panic. The door was still locked! Riku couldn't hear anything inside, but he still had to check. Riku decided to try the keyblade, though he doubted it'd work. Steadily, Riku pointed his blade toward the keyhole. At first nothing happened, but then a click sounded and the door squeaked open just a crack. Stepping forward, Riku breathed a sigh of relief, "It must have been sealed by magic before."

Inside the shack, Riku noticed it was barren. Outside it appeared to have windows due to the shutters on the walls. Inside the house, there was nothing but the door and a small rug thrown haphazardly across the floor. Hoping he was right, Riku pulled the rug away.

"What do you know, I was right," Riku smirked as he saw the trap door where the rug had been. Riku bent down and pulled the door up to open it. He couldn't see anything more than the first few feet of the ladder leaned against the wall. Carefully, Riku climbed onto the ladder. There was no light, but Riku was used to the dark, still he had to be careful. No telling how far the floor was.

Climbing down slowly, Riku found himself thinking horrible thoughts about what could have happened to Sora. He might be going all this way just to find a body… No! Sora doesn't give up that easily. He's still alive… I know it. Before Riku's mind could try to convince him otherwise, he reached the floor. Stepping off the ladder, Riku turned. To his dismay, he couldn't see anything.

Riku had been blind for almost the past two years, but this darkness was different. This darkness got to your head. All your senses were mixed up and all general feeling of direction was lost. "My hand can't even feel the ladder anymore," said Riku aloud. He was hoping that by talking someone would hear him and come. Maybe Sora would shout or something… But Riku heard nothing.

Nothing... Riku shouted. Silence. Panic.

Riku started running. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to find Sora. He could feel Sora somewhere close by, but where? He was stumbling, but he kept going. Riku tripped and just lie there on the floor. His body and heart told him to keep moving, but Riku's mind told him that it was pointless. Sora was probably dead by now.

"It's not fair!" Riku yelled. For the past two years Sora had been trying to save Riku. Sora was supposed to save everyone. He was a guardian angel in human form. After all he'd been through, Sora was gone and Riku couldn't help him. Without Sora there was no reason to try to fight Xehanort's nobody. Riku couldn't win on his own.

Riku lie there for what felt like hours. His mind had stopped working. All he could do was listen to his heart shattering. He failed his best friend. Riku failed…

He just wanted to die. If Riku couldn't help his best friend, then who could he help? "Help…me…" What was that? Riku had heard something. Someone was calling for help. Whether it was Sora or not, Riku couldn't tell, however, he was going to find out. Even if he didn't like what he found, Riku had to know what happened to Sora.

Slowly, Riku stood up. Carefully, he made his way forward. He didn't know where he was going but something felt right.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Riku didn't allow his mind to wander. If he didn't concentrate, he was afraid the logical part of him would tell him there was no reason to continue on.

Each step Riku took brought him closer to a small sliver of light. It looked as if it was coming from a door that had been left open a crack. When Riku got to the door, he got his keyblade ready. If whatever had Sora was in there, Riku was going to kill it. He slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside. There was Sora. Riku shoved open the door and raced inside.

"Sora…! Sora, are you okay…?"

"…Ungh…Riku…"Sora was chained to the wall by his hands. He'd been unconscious and seemed to have a few cuts and bruises.

"Sora, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. Please forgive me." Riku's aquamarine eyes held his sorrow and clearly showed his heartfelt apology.

"Riku…" Sora smiled. Then his eyes widened, "Watch out!" Riku jumped away just in time. The spot where he stood in front of Sora now had an anchor-like hammer sitting there. Riku turned to face the berserker he was going to have to fight.

The hammer disappeared and reappeared in the berserker's hand. In Riku's own hand, Way to Dawn appeared. He was prepared to do anything to protect Sora. The berserker advanced towards Riku, who swiftly rolled out of the way. As the nobody stopped its spinning attack, Riku ran up behind it and began to slash away.

Quickly the berserker's health was diminishing. Getting overconfident, Riku dropped his guard for a split second. In that small fraction of time, the berserker had shrunk down very small, and its hammer had started to glow a rage filled purple. Swiftly the hammer was popping up and then smashing down into Riku. After fully knocking Riku down, the nobody went up higher than before. Coming down, it sent a huge shockwave through the room; even Sora, chained to the wall, could feel its effects.

"Riku…" Sora could see him lying on the ground, Way to Dawn gripped loosely in his right hand. "Riku…! Wake up! Please!" Sora was on the verge of crying, but he didn't care. His best friend was hurt, and he couldn't help at all! "Riku…"

"Wow… You really are a crybaby…"

TBC…

Wow my first fanfic, I was originally going to make this a one shot, but I decided that I wanted a full story. So when I get some inspiration, I'll write the next chapter. Hopefully, that will be sometime soon...Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up. His entire body felt bruised from that last attack. Looking around, he noticed the berserker was gone. In a panic, he looked over to Sora. The spiky-haired brunette was wide-eyed and looked shocked. Almost as if he saw a ghost or something. Picking up his keyblade, Riku walked over to Sora. Aiming at the cuffs, he freed Sora, who immediately fell forward onto Riku.

Catching the wobbly brunette, Riku helped to steady Sora as they made their way towards the door. Opening the door, Riku was shocked to see the ladder right in front of them. His face must have shown his surprise because Sora giggled and asked what was wrong.

"When I came in I ran for a long time and didn't find the door. Now we walk out and poof…We're two steps from the ladder."

"Well that's weird… Hey where's everyone else?"

"We all split up to search for you, but they should be back at the door now," Riku went to the ladder, but had Sora climb up before him. At the top, Riku didn't bother to shut the trap door or replace the rug. He did, however, shut the door on his way out of the shack. Riku had forgotten about the missing berserker, just as he forgot to ask Sora why he had looked shocked. The only thing he could remember at that moment was Sora; his best friend was back, and Riku had helped.

After a long walk, with quite a few run-ins with some heartless and nobodies, the two boys reached the top floor of the Organization's stronghold. Before they stepped into the portal that would lead them to the Kingdom Hearts door, Riku grabbed Sora's hand. The silver-haired boy pulled Sora into a tight hug.

"I'm glad I got you back Sora… I'm sorry for everything I've done and I hope you can forgive me and will let me help you fight Xemnas…"

"Riku, you don't have to apologize to me, it wasn't your fault. Although, I'm sure I could take Xemnas all by myself and not even break a sweat," Sora gave a cheeky grin and looked at Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"I bet Sora, sheesh you sure can kill a heartfelt moment can't you?"

"S-sorry, I just wanted my old Riku back…"

"…Your Riku?" Sora looked up quickly as he realized what he had said to his friend. "Wh-what I m-mean-t was I just wanted my-my old fri-friend back. That's all"

Riku gave Sora the I-don't-believe-you-but-I'm-going-to-go-with-it-to-make-you-happy look, "Whatever you say Sora, come on, the others must be worried."

Riku walked through the portal leading out to the roof where their comrades were waiting. Hanging back for a second, Sora let out a loud sigh. "I can't believe I said "my Riku" I might as well just shout out that I love him at the top of my lungs," Shaking his head at his naivety Sora followed Riku outside.

Everyone rushed to Sora as he came outside. Kairi was hugging him, more like choking him actually. Donald and Goofy were trying to tackle him down, and Mickey was looking up at him, saying how glad he was to have Sora back. Riku just watched from the sidelines. Like always, he just stood to the side and smirked. Seeing his best friend always made him happy. However, Riku knew he wasn't just his best friend. Sora was also his love, but he would never tell him that.

Sora looked over at Riku. He saw that smirk again, the one that always made him blush. He had thought he loved Kairi, but after losing Riku and chasing after him, Sora realized all that Riku meant to him. Now that Sora saw his old friend was slowly coming back, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Xemnas was the last problem that needed to be taken care of. After that Sora could go back to loving Riku, and maybe one day telling him how he felt. "I'm glad to see you all, but don't you think we should get this over with?" Everyone stopped their glomping of Sora and nodded. Together they walked to the door and began the hardest fight of them all; facing Xemnas…

TBC...

Wow that was short, but I don't fell like going through the whole battle scene, especially since i write only when I get the occasional inspirational bursts. Anywho, I bet you all are wondering you actually defeated the Berserker, but you'll have to wait and see. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

"_We'll go together."_

Dear Diary,

It's been one week since Riku and I came through the door to light. He hasn't brought up the whole "my Riku" incident. It's funny because I want him to, but at the same time, I don't. Kind of weird, I know, but I have a good reason for feeling like this. If he doesn't bring it up, then I have to live with being in love with my best friend and being too afraid to tell him. On the other hand, if he does bring it up, there's a risk that I'll lose him by telling I'm gay and in love with him. Either way, I'm royally screwed.

You're probably wondering how I know I'm in love with him, I mean just awhile ago I thought I loved Kairi. That was true, but while I was searching for Riku, I noticed something. If I loved Kairi, then why wasn't I at home with her? Riku could take care if himself; and King Mickey and everyone else could handle the heartless. Why hadn't I stayed home? Here's another question I asked myself on my "journey of self discovery." Ha! Imagine that, self discovery on a quest to save the worlds. How cliché… Anyways, every time I went to a new world, I would ask about Riku. "Have you seen Riku?" "If you see Riku, let me know, alright?" How were they even supposed to contact me? I lost a whole extra year of being with my loved ones to find my best friend. I'm glad I did, though, because he's so much more than that.

Maybe one day I'll find the courage to tell him my true feelings… Think I can do it? Wow… I just realized I'm talking to a book; I must be more messed up in the head than I thought. Oh well, no one will ever read this anyway… I hope… Umm… Just in case, the only reason I'm keeping a diary is so I don't forget anything that happens to me Memories are a wonderful thing, I'd like to keep them. Oh, and if you are reading this, please don't tell Riku about my feelings for him! I want to tell him myself someday.

Sora closed the book he'd been writing in. Quietly, he tucked the book under his mattress and lay down on his bed. Glancing at the clock, his eyes widened at what the time read. "Three twenty-seven! Aw man, I have school today. Ever since I figured out my love for Riku, I haven't been able to sleep well. Stupid Riku… Stupid, dumb, arrogant, sexy, wonderful, awesome, hot Riku… Because… Of him I… can't…" An unfinished sentence bounced off the walls of the room as the young brunette fell asleep.

* * *

"Very good Riku, you're drawing is splendid." He didn't even look up at his teacher as she said that. Once she walked away to help another student, Riku let out a small sigh. He hated this. This was the fourth time he'd drawn Sora. Every time he went to put his pencil to the paper, an image of Sora would pop in his head. He'd tried before to draw it, but he always stopped right after beginning. Looking at his drawing, Riku noticed he'd never drawn this much of the picture before. The picture was Sora floating in the air. He had beautiful black wings folded slightly. Instead of his usual clothing, he was wearing a black robe that was baggy, but only enough to cover him. Sora's eyes were downcast and sorrowful. Underneath him, lying on the ground was a boy with tears running down his face. It was supposed to be Riku, but he wasn't through with the details yet. Once he finished himself, he intended to add a withered tree in the background. Everything was dead in this picture. Maybe that's why Riku could never finish it before. Even so, when Riku looked at Sora, he could tell the black wings didn't belong to him. Sora had given up his angel wings to take away the darkness in Riku's heart.

The bell rang, but Riku just stayed in his seat. He had lunch after this, so nobody would mind if he stayed a little longer to finish his picture. The teacher didn't mind either, after all, he was her star student. By the time lunch was over, Riku had finished his drawing. He turned it in and headed off to his math class. Sora was probably waiting for him. As Riku turned into the math hallway, he saw Sora wave and walk towards him. "Hey Riku, did you stay in the art room again?"

"Yeah, I had inspiration and wanted to finish."

"What was your inspiration?"

"A special someone."

"Oh… That's cool... Hey , you're gonna let me see your artwork right?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe? I'm your best friend, come on Riku!" Riku smiled at Sora's pouting face. He looked so cute when he did that. Whoa wait Riku. You might say something you'll regret if you're not careful. "Riku!"

"Alright, I'll let you see it…"

"Yes!"

"Eventually…"

"Hey! That's not fair! Oh that's the bell. Come sit by me Riku."

"Alright." Riku took a seat by the hyper brunette. Their teacher was giving a lecture on something about lines and planes. Just as he started to daydream, he felt Sora tap him. It was a note. _Why can't I see your drawing?_ Riku wrote a response. _Because, it's a surprise. _Sora wrote back immediately. _For what?_ That's a good question. He only wrote that so Sora wouldn't ask if it was personal or something like that. Sora was unnaturally talented at figuring out people's emotions. Thankfully, he hadn't figured out Riku's yet. Deciding this was the only way to satisfy Sora's curiosity for the time being, Riku wrote on the slip of paper and slid it over to Sora.

_You'll see soon enough._

_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with Riku in this one, but it's coming along nicely now. I have only one review for this story, so feel free to review if you think I deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

Can you believe that I' finally updating? Isn't it AMAZING!! I wrote all of this in one sitting. I also decided on something. I won't post the next chapter until i get at least two more reviews. So PLEASE review. I welcome all criticism. BTW this is boyxboy so if you don't like it please don't read it.  
Well here you go chapter 4.

**THISISSUPPOSEDTOBEALINE**

He's been up here for hours now. As soon as Riku got finished with dinner he came straight to his room. During dinner he couldn't stop thinking about Sora. He felt the urge to finish the drawing. Sora wanted to see it and maybe Riku could use it to tell Sora how he truly felt.

It was almost completed now. The background was done and Sora's cloak had shading and the wings looked as if they could spread and take flight. Riku was very happy with the way everything turned out, except for one part that is. Sora's eyes were supposed to look sorrowful, which they did, but something seemed off to Riku. He always tried to draw what he saw, either in life or in his head, but he'd never seen that light before. Sora almost seemed happy that he had sacrificed so much. Wow, he just contradicted himself. Sora's eyes were sad, but they were also happy at the same time. Almost as if there was a hidden emotion behind them. But how could Riku draw a hidden emotion from someone, when he'd never even had a hint that anything was there?

Deciding that he wasn't going to figure it out, Riku carefully put the picture in his bag and got ready for bed. It was only ten, but he felt tired. He also wanted to get to school early and turn in his drawing. Often when he turned in his work early the teacher would give it back to him and he wouldn't have to have it displayed. He was her star student after all; Riku always got what he wanted. Too bad that rule didn't apply to Sora as well. Riku wished Sora could have been with him at that moment. No matter how he was feeling, Riku was always comforted by Sora. Anything Sora did lifted Riku's heart. His laugh, his smile, his touch, and his beautiful eyes, everything about him was perfect.

Sometimes Riku wanted to just kiss Sora in front of everyone, but he didn't know how Sora would react. What if he lost Sora forever? How could Riku live if he couldn't be friends with Sora anymore? Their friendship is what holds him together. What is he risking by deciding to tell Sora, his angel, how he feels by using a drawing? What is he risking if he decides not to tell him at all?

Life is too complicated for Riku. If everything was like Sora, simple and beautiful, it would all be perfect. Well Sora wasn't really simple. He was more of a bunch of simple characters and emotions all put together to make this wonderful, kind, caring person, whom Riku was head over heels in love with. Sora was everything. Sora was…

Riku drifted off to sleep as he thought about Sora. A small smile played on his face as his dreams were filled with a certain brunette angel showing him how to fly.

**THISISUPPOSEDTOBEALINE**

Sorry if it was a little short. I'm thinking of writing more right now. Hope it was good. If not tell me why in a review. Remember no new chapters until i have THREE total reviews. Thats TWO more reviews than i have now. Thanks everyone! BBFN!


End file.
